Untouchable, unkissable, unbreakable
by babycess
Summary: [ CHAPTER 1 UP ] Mimi Tachikawa, a beautiful but broken soon-to-be singer, moves back to Japan to forget her tortured past. She auditions for Odaiba's new girl band. Some boy band decides to team up with them. Will love find a way before she looses hope?


Untouchable, unkissable, unbreakable  
  
Chapter 1 - Mimi's past and thoughts  
  
Author's note: Lookie here people! This is another attempt on one of my favorite anime couples of all time; Mimato! I know, I'm so proud of myself. But I just can't get over the fact that my Yama-chan dated Sora. Anyways, just read and review and that'll do! Cool, it rhymed!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon as well as its characters. I wish I did. GOOD GAWD, I REALLY WISH I DID!! Then, I would have fixed that awful ending in Season 02. No offense or anything but I really like Michi's, they're my second most favorite Digimon couple, but Sorato's are just a big NO-NO!! However, I do own a few things such as, the idea of this plot and the plot itself. I know, *sigh* pitiful me. *weeps in a little corner*  
  
` ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
`  
  
Mimi Tachikawa lay peacefully in her bed like a little angel, dreaming a sweet fairytale where she was Cinderella. She felt happy and complete.. so secure and wanted; an impossible sensation that could ever happen to her. A prince to love her when she's feeling down and to kiss away the pain, true friends that she could always trust and rely on, and two loving parents who would always be there for her no matter what. But a dream was only a dream. She knew for sure that dreams couldn't possibly come true, right? At least, not in her life... The dream seemed to last an eternity before the harsh reality struck directly at her.  
  
Unfortunately for Mimi, the sound of the alarm clock next to her bed rang annoyingly through her ears causing her to be dragged out of her slumber, making her groan in frustration. She tried to focus her tired eyes on the object that was creating the annoying racket. It read 11:15 in the morning.  
  
"Today is Sunday. Why the hell did I set the alarm clock at this time when I obviously knew I'd still be asleep?!" she muttered bitterly under her breath. But then something she remembered popped inside her little thoughts. 'Mall at 12 o'clock. Shopping with Vanessa and Andrea for princess gowns for Vanessa's 22nd birthday party.'  
  
Sighing sadly, she went to her washroom to take a bath. She didn't have anyone to go with because her three years of dating boyfriend, Michael, broke up with her since nearly a year ago. But of course, she had received many offers from her guy friends, but she had declined them all. Bubbles rising then popping everywhere, she proceeded to wash her beautiful silky chocolate hair with the brand new shampoo that was made especially for her. Her gorgeous face, smiling that million dollar smile and the letters M-i-m-i were featured in all magazines and beauty products. Only 18, Mimi began her profession and started working as a singer as well as a part-time model. Now, at the young age of 21, she seeks to boost her popularity as well as her career. She is also well-known in America for her mesmerizing sweet angelic voice. Her voice was the sweetest melody anyone could ever play.  
  
Not too long ago, she had received a contract from Odaiba Japan, informing her that there will be auditions held for the next girl band, the 'Teenage Foxes". Mimi of course, had always dreamed of going back to her hometown, Odaiba, where she was originally born and raised.  
  
A load of memories quickly flooded through Mimi's mind. She remembered clearly the memories she had cherished when she was young. Back then, her mother was still alive, and her father would never abuse her. But time had passed and her mother was not able to help her go through Mimi's rough teenage years or to even see her only daughter graduate and have babies. Since the tragic accident of her mom's death, her father slowly started to change his attitude. He would always yell at her for no apparent reason and abuse her more often. His drinking buddies began to come regularly to their house and get high.  
  
However, Mimi had known this would affect her father, but what can she do? Her happiness was long gone. There was no one in the world that can bring the same warmth she had felt when her family was still together. They were such a happy family; almost inseparable. Her mom died when she was only 10 years old, leaving her father shattered and miserable. From that day on, he treated Mimi nothing more than dirt, forgetting about the joyful feeling he once felt around his daughter and wife. Mimi couldn't blame him though. Even if she was very popular and was the hottest girl in high school, she acted like a coldhearted rebel around everyone. Everyone that is, except for her ex boyfriend Michael who truly understood her pain and grief she was going through. But he was no longer there to comfort her or to shed the tears that would frequently fall down. He had shattered her more than she already was and he knew it.  
  
She couldn't believe the good luck God had given her when she first dated Michael. She thought no one would ever come this close with her despite the gigantic ice wall that surrounded her heart. A year ago, on the night of their should-have-been- three-years of dating, Mimi had thought it was 'The Day' because he told her to meet him at the most expensive restaurant in New York. The year he should have proposed. The day she would always remember. The night where her mourning heart should have felt blissful and complete. Instead, he broke it into a million of pieces; he had demanded a break up. He told her that he had been cheating on her lately by sleeping with another woman. And of course, it turned out that the lady was pregnant.. with Michael's baby.  
  
Ever since then, she had thought of suiciding herself. Who would care anyways? Her father wouldn't even notice the disappearance of his own daughter since he'd be too busy gulping his handful of beers and laughing with his drinking buddies to drown his sorrows. Her friends or even Michael wouldn't see the difference. She knew she was alone in the world. Her friend weren't exactly the best of friends. They think of her as the I-don't-like-that-filthy-rich-girl-but- she's-very-popular-so-what-the-hell type of person. She knew what they felt because she can see it through their eyes when they look at her. Mimi shrugged the thought of it. She didn't want to think like as if she didn't have any real friends in the world even if it was true.  
  
It had been nearly a year since she had completely shut herself off from everyone. After the break up with Michael, she vowed to herself to never EVER love again and to rebuild the broken iced wall Michael had tore down. She now know it wasn't worth her time seeing as her heart will be left broken and shattered sooner or later. She was just like a toy to every guy; pretty and delicious to play with but was after thrown away.  
  
Sighing softly, she went to reread her treasured diary which was filled with entries. It was the only thing that helped her go through her teenage years in high school. The pink fluffy diary looked so much more ancient than the last time she checked yet it still held so many memories, making it look as if it was freshly written on. She had preserved it for almost a year. 'Hmm.' She thought. 'Here's an interesting entry'. It was the last entry she had written about.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
My lifestyle has changed completely and I'm living it pretty well... despite the fact that I go to bed so late at night, yet I wake up so early in the day. It's tiring, really...that's all I got to say.  
  
No more time to disorder my life up. I have things to do now. It's time to let go of all the bullcrap situations that occurred in my life...We all gotta smarten up one day and start thinking straight...and so I have... Goodbye my precious diary, I'll be writing to you when I ever do reach my homeland, Tokyo Japan, the only place where I could restart a new life, a better life.  
  
Love always, Mimi Tachikawa  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Continuously flipping through the pages of her diary, she found herself reading a rather intriguing entry about her thoughts on others.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
No one knows me. No one cares, or even knows how I feel. They try to read me, they try to figure out but what they see is only a mask I wear everyday to hide all what I feel deep down inside. Does anyone know exactly what I feel? No. I feel so unwanted, so lonely. so used. People constantly see me with a smile plastered on my face, not even the slightest frown shown. Happy, cheerful, positive Mimi.  
  
Back in elementary, I would always be laughing when I was with my friends, giggling all the time, carefree and oblivious to the harsh reality that await us, ready to tear our innocent happiness away. Unlike now, I wear a mask. A smiling, cheerful mask that covers everything I truly feel. Michael broke up with me a few days ago. The pain was unbearable and the tears were uncontrollable. I know we'll still be friends, but having him as my boyfriend was the only thing good God had given me as a sign to continue living; that my time isn't up yet. He won't be there to cheer me up when things get out of hand. He was the only thing that helped me to determine on living my life. Now, without him, I don't know if I'll even survive this time.  
  
Love, Mimi Tachikawa  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mimi shut her diary tightly and locked it with the special key that came along with it, making sure no one would ever read and discover the deepest most darkest secrets she had revealed about her unhappy life and past.  
  
`  
  
`  
  
Author's note: Hmm, how was that for a start?! I'm sorry to end it here but I had to finish this story before doing my homework. So don't kill me, it isn't my fault! Ja ne! I'll be back with the next chapter by the first week of June (The last week of school! Yay!)!! Ta ta! 


End file.
